Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a heating furnace.
Description of Related Art
Nowadays, industry heats or cools objects utilizing a furnace (e.g., a semiconductor heating furnace, a LCD aging test machine, a dryer, an oven, etc.) according to use requirements. The purpose of heating the objects in the furnace typically is to test or dry the objects. The operations of heating the objects substantially is to place the objects, such as DUTs (Device Under Test) or objects to be dried, in the compartment of the furnace, to form a plurality of vents on the side board of the compartment, and to make a blower to blow heated hot air into the compartment via the vents, so as to provide a high-temperature environment to the objects to perform the operations of testing or drying. Whether the objects are in an average-temperature operating environment is also related to the wind velocity, so the operation quality will be influenced if wind velocities at different layers or different places in the furnace are set to be different.
As present, for a conventional heating furnace, after hot air is blown into the compartment, wind velocities at different layers of the compartment are often different. For example, the wind velocities at lower layers are larger than that at upper layers. The situation places DUTs at different operating environments for testing, in such a way that the testing results may easily have errors.
In order to solve this problem, another conventional heating furnace is equipped with wind control structures. A base plate having a plurality of vents is disposed at a side of the compartment of the furnace, and each of the vents is installed with a converging plate of which the angle can be bent to adjust. Each of the converging plates has a plurality of holes. Therefore, by bending the converging plates, the angles of the converging plates can be adjusted to control the wind velocities of air passing through the vents, so as to make the wind velocities at different layers and places be the same.
However, in order to achieve the flow field control mechanism, the wind control structures of the foregoing heating furnace must include numerous converging plates having complex structures and a horn-shaped wind guider, and a special air return way must be designed in the furnace, so the foregoing heating furnace is expensive. Moreover, in order to obtain the same wind velocity at all of the vents, a user must manually adjust angles of the converging plates individually, and must measure whether the wind velocities at the vents are the same by using a precision instrument after adjusting, which disturbs the user a lot.
Accordingly, how to provide a heating furnace that has simple structure and does not need to be manually adjusted to keep different layers and places in the furnace at the same wind velocity and thus keep the objects at an average-temperature operation environment becomes an important issue to be solved by those in the industry.